Maaf di Ujung Pedang
by kindovvf
Summary: "Orang pendek tidak akan bisa jadi Pengawal Ratu." Tapi Momo menolak percaya. The Queen of The Tearling AU. #ShortisJustice


vocaloid (c) crypton, yamaha. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
buat celenj **Short is Justice** -nya icha dan sae.  
mengambil latar AU **The Queen of The Tearling** (a novel by Erika Johansen) dengan sedikit modifikasi di sana-sini.

* * *

 **Maaf di Ujung Pedang  
** kindovvf

* * *

Suara benturan pedang memekik mengejutkan, dan Dell mendapati dirinya rebah di tanah berlumpur; pening, kotor, dan kalah telak.

"Lihat siapa yang pecundang sekarang," tuding seseorang di atasnya. Orang itu masih menodongkan ujung lancip pedang di bawah dagu Dell dengan sikap mengancam. Benak Dell mengingat-ingat bunyi nyaring tabrakkan dua pedang sekejap lalu, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Momo menudingkan pedang jika pedang yang terjatuh tadi adalah miliknya sendiri. Dell berjuang menarik napas sebelum memutar pandangan. Sedikit tolehan ke kanan dan kiri, dan dia menemukan sebuah pedang tergeletak tiga meter jauhnya, hampir terbenam sepenuhnya di kubangan lumpur sisa hujan tadi pagi. Lantas pedang siapakah itu?

Dell mengangkat tangan untuk mendapati seragam zirah yang dia pakai belepotan lumpur. Begitu pula belakang kepala, dan pasti hampir seluruh punggung. Dia mengamati tangan lebih teliti, heran mengapa dia tidak menggenggam apapun, dan satu kenyataan menamparnya keras-keras di kepala: pedang yang terjatuh itu adalah pedangnya. Samar-samar Dell mengingat ayunan pedang Momo yang tidak terduga, ujung tumpul pedang Momo menghajar belikatnya dan pasti meninggalkan memar keunguan sampai beberapa hari ke depan, lalu dia terjungkal melesak ke tanah berlumpur sementara pedang terbang lepas dari cengkeraman. Penjelasan itu masuk pelan-pelan ke alam sadar Dell. Semakin jelas ketika ujung tudingan pedang Momo menyentuh leher di bawah dagu, dingin dan hampir membuat dia semakin pening. Momo sempat menjebol kepalanya. Satu kali sikutan. Namun denyutnya bertahan lama.

"Aku menang," Momo mengumumkan. Dia tampak menunggu Dell melawan atau minimal mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tidak mendapatkan apapun. Rekan di bawahnya terlihat berpikir keras, mungkin berusaha menerima bahwa dia barusan dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan yang lebih pendek dua puluh senti, sebuah pemikiran yang hampir membuat Momo tertawa keras-keras. Dia bahkan berhasil menghindari menginjak kubangan lumpur. Momo berhasil bertahan di tepi kubangan, sementara Dell terjun bebas dengan pedang terlempar. Satu lirikan menyeluruh sekilas dan Momo tahu semua penonton di sana bungkam. Dia mengulang sekali lagi, "Aku menang."

Momo masih berharap Dell akan melawan sekonyol apapun argumennya, karena begitulah tabiat Dell yang membuat mereka kerap bentrok, terutama setelah insiden di ruang makan setahun lalu. Tapi Dell mengangkat tangan dengan gestur menyerah, yang dibuktikan dengan, "Aku kalah."

Momo hampir berpikir untuk menendang kepala Dell kuat-kuat demi mengembalikan laki-laki itu ke dunia. Mungkin otak di dalam sana tergeser karena benturan. Tapi dia tahu pertarungan sudah berakhir, dan dia sudah menang, maka tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menghajar Dell semena-mena. Agak disayangkan, sejujurnya, karena dia masih ingin tahu sebesar apa potensi kekuatan Dell hingga terpilih menjadi salah satu Pengawal Ratu di usia begitu muda. Dell sudah jarang berlatih dengan prajurit muda lain. Sejak Yohio, Kapten Pengawal Ratu, masuk ke barak dan menjatuhkan pisau di meja Dell yang tengah mengasah pedang, tanda keputusan sudah dibuat, Dell selalu berlatih dengan para Pengawal Ratu. Tempat bermalam Dell juga pindah ke kamp Pengawal Ratu di dalam benteng istana. Dia tidak punya banyak lagi kesempatan mengamati kekuatan Dell. Cara terbaik mengetahuinya adalah dengan pertarungan langsung.

"Boleh tolong singkirkan pedangmu?" permintaan Dell bahkan terlalu sopan untuk ukuran Pengawal Ratu yang baru saja dikalahkan prajurit muda. Momo menyipitkan mata curiga. Dia menjauhkan ujung pedang lamat-lamat seolah tidak rela leher Dell bebas begitu saja. Penonton di sekitar mereka masih bertahan, kali ini berkasak-kusuk lebih keras. Momo melemparkan tatapan tersinggung yang gagal membuat mereka diam. "Kau bagus."

Momo mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kau," ulang Dell, mulai beringsut. Dia berdiri tanpa memedulikan lumpur menggelayuti zirah bagian belakang dan muka coreng-moreng. Rambut abu-abunya sudah berganti cokelat. Satu dorongan lagi dan Momo dapat mengubah Dell menjadi Manusia Lumpur. Dell mengusap beberapa bagian seolah menyibakkan debu. Gerakannya begitu ringan, yang membuat Momo sedikit bergidik, karena Dell tidak melakukan manuver sehalus itu saat beradu pedang dengannya. Mungkin hal itu yang dipelajari di kamp pelatihan Pengawal Ratu. Atau bisa juga tidak. Momo tidak tahu pasti. "Gerakanmu lumayan."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata begitu," tukas Momo, "kalau kau saja kalah melawanku?"

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan kalimatku."

"Kau berlagak baru saja menang. 'Gerakanmu lumayan' apanya!" Perasaan menang dalam hati Momo menguap perlahan-lahan. Sebersit rasa tercurangi menyelusup menggantikan rasa puas. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa timbul rasa waspada tidak diundang, dan satu pemikiran melintas secepat kilat. Momo menatap Dell tidak percaya. Dia tidak ingin berpikir Dell tidak mengerahkan sepenuh tenaganya.

Dell sepertinya dapat mendengar isi kepala Momo. Menyadari Dell menunggunya bicara, muka Momo memanas, hanya sedikit, bercampur antara marah dan malu, juga merasa dipecundangi. "Kau," Momo bermaksud meneriakkan satu kata itu, tapi emosi yang bercampur-aduk membuat suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan. Dia berakhir hanya berdesis, "Kau curang."

"Aku bermain adil," Dell tetap tenang. Momo tidak melihat seriak pun perasaan bersalah di mata Dell, yang semerah darah namun seindah rubi, sepasang mata yang pernah Momo amati dalam-dalam karena penasaran. Waktu itu Dell tidak sestabil ini. Dell memang bukan orang yang suka memancing perhatian, cenderung diam jika keadaan tidak begitu penting, tapi pengendalian dirinya buruk. Dell gampang meledak dan terlibat pertengkaran. Jika sedang terpancing amarah, dia bisa melontarkan kata-kata sembrono, insiden di ruang makan setahun lalu buktinya.

Momo membayangkan pagi ini akan melihat Dell yang sangat kuat dan memandangnya rendah, seperti setahun lalu. Dell menyambangi kamp prajurit muda pagi-pagi sekali. Mencari Momo ke tenda-tenda. Membuang-buang waktu karena tidak bertanya pada seseorang yang bisa mengantarkan langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Semakin membuang waktu karena Momo sedari pagi buta tidak berada di sekitar tenda, dia sibuk di tepi hutan bersama segelintir prajurit lain, mengumpulkan dan menumpuk kayu bakar untuk dibawa ke perkemahan. Kemunculan Dell berbaju zirah dari balik bukit terhitung mengejutkan, paling tidak bagi Momo, hampir membuat ia tersandung sebatang kayu panjang.

Segelintir prajurit pengumpul kayu bakar berseru duluan. Menyapa Dell seolah kawan lama. Atau mungkin memang demikian. Mereka berlari menyambut Dell dengan sukacita yang tulus, menanyakan apa yang membawa Dell kemari pagi-pagi sekali, bagaimana hidup Dell di kamp Pengawal Ratu, Dell menanggapi sama santainya. Momo segan bergabung karena dia bertekad tidak akan menyapa Dell lagi, paling tidak sampai dendam lamanya hilang sebagian. Dia berbalik untuk masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Samar-samar Momo mendengar tapak kaki rusa berlari tiga ratus meter di depan, seekor tupai meloncat lincah masuk ke sarang, dan beberapa kepak sayap rajawali yang bukan mata-mata negeri tetangga. Dia mendengarkan beberapa saat lagi sambil mengira-ngira di mana lagi bisa mendapatkan kayu-kayu bakar. Ada beberapa detik lewat sebelum Momo terhenyak, menoleh, menyadari seseorang memanggil namanya.

Ada sorot menyapa di mata Dell. Momo sadar apa yang diucapkan Dell barusan untuk menyebut dirinya adalah, "Hei, Pendek."

Jika itu setahun lalu, setelah insiden di ruang makan, Momo akan maju dan melabrak. Kalau perlu melawan dengan fisik. Setahun lalu, di barak makan malam para prajurit muda, Dell menyebut-nyebut orang sependek Momo tidak akan bisa mendapat kesempatan menjadi Pengawal Ratu. Ucapan sinis itu sengaja diucapkan ketika dia melintas di dekat Momo. Kuping Momo panas, terbakar karena kesal dan ingin menghajar. Dell punya alasan untuk bicara seperti itu, Momo tahu. Sudah lima kali Dell mencetak kemenangan setiap kali mereka adu kekuatan sebagai bentuk latihan rutin. Undian membuat mereka menjadi partner tetap. Dell menang berturut-turut, Momo kalah berturut-turut, begitu pula ketika partner bertanding ditukar. Dell masih menang melawan entah siapa. Momo masih kalah melawan prajurit baru lain.

"Mungkin karena kamu perempuan?" tanya Dell datar, suatu waktu di masa lalu, sementara Momo mengusap ujung bibir yang memar dihantam tinju. "Dan tubuhmu sangat pendek. Sulit bertarung."

Momo tidak pernah percaya dengan dalih semacam itu. Tidak sekalipun ucapan Dell berhasil memengaruhinya. Terserah Dell mau mengejek fisiknya, yang Momo akui memang pendek untuk ukuran perempuan seumur dia. Terserah Dell mau menganggap orang pendek tidak bisa menang dalam berpedang melawan mereka yang jauh lebih tinggi. Momo sepintas mendengar tentang Dell yang berasal dari desa sebelah utara wilayah kerajaan, wilayah di mana pasar gelap menjadi pusat perdagangan dan orang-orang cebol kehilangan moral. Daerah itu bobrok dari segi infrastruktur dan regulasi. Mungkin karena itu Dell tidak menyukai para orang pendek. Alasan paling bodoh yang pernah Momo dengar, tapi Momo tidak mengatakan itu keras-keras.

Walau tinggi badan tidak lebih dari seratus lima puluh tiga senti ini memang sering menyusahkan, Momo coba bertahan. Dia butuh usaha ekstra untuk berhasil naik ke pelana kuda. Dia butuh tenaga dan tekad ekstra untuk menggenggam pedang. Butuh waktu lama, namun Momo pelan-pelan menemukan trik untuk mengakali. Toh, tindak-tanduk Dell tidak membuat Momo jadi antipati terhadap orang-orang bertubuh tinggi. Banyak orang-orang tinggi yang baik hati di kamp. Benar-benar konyol jika Dell membencinya hanya karena persoalan masa lalu yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia sama sekali. Momo tidak berniat peduli dan bersikap tak acuh saja, tidak mau tahu, tapi sikap Dell semakin menyebalkan dari hari ke hari, memaksa Momo harus mau tahu.

"Orang pendek tidak akan bisa jadi Pengawal Ratu."

Dell menggumam terlalu keras. Kentara sekali sengaja. Momo mencengkeram erat-erat piring kayunya yang masih kosong. Memar di tulang selangka dan lebam di pipinya berkedut. Itu luka baru setelah lagi-lagi kalah bertanding dengan Dell. Agak menyedihkan, tapi Momo sadar dia memang belum kuat. Dia berusaha menahan diri tidak berbalik dan berteriak keras-keras di depan muka si Sialan satu itu. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sedikit bangga karena berhasil mengendalikan diri. Tidak, tidak. Dell tidak akan bisa membuat dia lepas kendali. Dell tidak akan bisa. Terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun bagi Dell untuk membuat Momo mengamuk. Pengendalian diri adalah salah satu kebanggaan Momo sejak dulu.

"Mengayunkan pedang saja tidak becus. Berkuda juga jatuh terus."

 _Dan_ , _ini dia_ , batin Momo. _Sudah cukup_. Berikutnya piring kayu melesat membelah jarak tiga meter, dan mendarat kencang di belakang kepala Dell dengan akurasi tinggi. Momo menerjang sesaat setelahnya, menyambar bahu Dell dan membantingnya ke lantai. Meja di belakang Dell ikut rubuh berikut benda-benda di atasnya. Baku-hantam tak terelakkan. Momo menyerbu dan Dell melawan. Momo bertekad menggasak habis si Sialan sampai tamat, yang tentu saja tidak kesampaian, karena keributan di barak makan malam mengundang Panglima masuk dan menghentikan apapun itu hanya dengan sekali gebrakan meja. Dell dan Momo ditendang keluar dari barak prajurit seminggu lamanya. Hukuman itu hampir membuat mereka gila, dan selama seminggu tidak ada satu pun tegur sapa. Perang mereka terlihat sudah mendingin, tapi api kemarahan masih berkobar dalam dada Momo. Entah bagaimana dengan Dell. Momo tidak mau tahu. Musuh bebuyutan tidak penting untuk diurusi. Lebih baik dia memikirkan cara terbaik agar bisa tetap berlatih walau baju zirah dan perlengkapan prajuritnya disita.

Jika Momo-lah yang ditugasi memilih pasukan Pengawal Ratu, Momo bersumpah tidak akan memilih si Dell Sialan. Budi pekerti akan turut dia pertimbangkan. Penganut diskriminasi akan langsung hengkang. Orang-orang seperti Dell yang kerjaannya mengurusi tinggi badan orang lebih baik mati saja. Momo sudah merancang berbagai ide dan gagasan mendepak Dell jauh-jauh ke angkasa, bermacam-macam skenario dari yang paling masuk akal sampai paling edan, tapi kumpulan rencana itu hanya mengendap di sudut otak. Tidak pernah tereksekusi dengan benar. Dan sepertinya memang tidak akan bisa. Karena semuak apapun Momo pada Dell, Momo mengakui Dell punya kemampuan hebat. Yohio menunjuk Dell bukan tanpa alasan.

"Hei, Pendek."

Momo mengernyitkan kening, tersinggung sekaligus tidak habis pikir. Terakhir kali Dell menghina tinggi badannya adalah ketika insiden di ruang makan, yang membuat mereka tertimpa masalah skors tidak menyenangkan. Hampir satu tahun tidak bertatap muka, dan pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama dibuka dengan ejekan itu lagi? Bukankah seharusnya setahun mengalami masa penggojlokan di kamp Pengawal Ratu memberi Dell pelajaran? Momo langsung berubah pikiran. Mungkin Dell masih sama bebalnya seperti dulu.

Momo mengatupkan gigi rapat-rapat. Dia berpaling, bertekad mengabaikan Dell dengan menganggapnya angin lalu. Kayu bakar, kayu bakar. Kayu bakar harus dikumpulkan lagi. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar memasuki hutan dengan langkah seberisik mungkin. Pisau pemotong kayu digenggam erat-erat. Rasanya dia ingin meludah saja saking kesalnya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan rekan-rekan lelaki. Tapi Momo ingat dia benci melihat orang meludah sembarangan terlebih melakukan langsung, maka dia mengusir jauh-jauh segala prasangka dan memusatkan pikiran pada aroma kayu di udara. Mungkin ada beberapa bonggol di barat daya tak jauh dari sini. Terserah kalau rekan-rekan prajurit mau bertahan mendengarkan celotehan Dell, Momo akan lanjut mencari sendiri. Mana sudi dia menelan bulat-bulat cerita Dell selama pelatihan Pengawal Ratu. Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi Momo menyelinap diam-diam dari kamp pada malam hari, beberapa jam setelah Kapten Yohio memberikan titah bergabung pada Dell. Tidak ada yang tahu dia menangis habis-habisan. Menjadi Pengawal Ratu sudah menjadi impiannya sejak belia, dan Kapten Yohio pernah mengumumkan kepada seluruh kader, bahwa siapapun asal mumpuni dapat terpilih bergabung. Secara tidak langsung mengimplikasikan tinggi badan bukan masalah berarti asal dapat diakali. Dan Dell mendapat kesempatan emas itu! Momo hampir ingin mengamuk, tapi tahu betapa kekanak-kanakkan cemburu pada keberuntungan orang lain. Emosinya dia tunda, dia sembunyikan rapat-rapat sampai mencapai bukit yang jauh dari kamp prajurit muda, dia tumpah-ruahkan di sana karena dia marah sekaligus kecewa.

Ada yang mencengkeram bahunya dan dia menebas buas tangan tersebut. Sekian lama berada di kamp prajurit menempa refleks dengan baik. Dell menghindar lincah dan tanpa suara. Jarak mereka hanya sepanjang dua lengan. Momo merasakan mual dan kesal naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku, ini aku."

Pandangan Momo berkelebat ke belakang. Lima orang rekan pengumpul kayu bakar tampak memperhatikan mereka penuh minat. Momo ingin meneriaki mereka agar kembali mengumpulkan kayu-kayu bakar. Setidaknya hal itu lebih berguna daripada menyaksikan salah satu rekan mereka hampir meledak karena rasa muak yang tak masuk akal. "Dell." Momo mendengus. "Mau apa kau?"

Dell tidak segera menjawab. Alih-alih, dia menunduk, mengamati pisau di tangan Momo. Momo tidak dapat menebak seberapa tulus raut tertarik di sana. "Kau hampir menebas lepas jari telunjukku."

Didorong rasa kesal yang mulai mendidih, karena apa pula komentar tidak penting barusan, Momo sama sekali tidak butuh, dia mengayunkan pisau sekali lagi. Lurus mengincar muka Dell yang mendekat. Ayunan itu tidak serius, Dell tidak akan sampai kena, tapi Dell mengulurkan tangan teramat cepat dan menahannya dengan lengan berzirah. Momo hampir tidak melihatnya bergerak. Kata Dell, "Hati-hati dengan pisaumu."

Kerutan kening Dell menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan. Tatapan laki-laki itu separuh mengejek dan separuh menasehati. Seolah Momo anak kemarin sore yang baru belajar memakai pisau di dapur, tapi sudah berlagak mau membunuh orang. Muka Momo memanas dengan cepat. Dia malu, kesal, sekaligus ingin segera pergi jauh-jauh. Dilemparnya pisau keras-keras ke sebelah kanan. Pisau itu melesak ke dalam semak buah beri. "Kau _sialan_."

Dell kentara sekali sudah menduga semburan itu. Dia menegakkan punggung, menggerak-gerakkan beberapa bagian tubuh seolah berusaha mengulur waktu. "Aku kemari untuk bicara baik-baik."

Momo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, dia mengangkat muka, balas menatap Dell. "Katakan."

"Bertanding denganku."

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Apa kau mau terus-terusan kalah dariku?" tukas Dell telak. "Terus-terusan jadi pecundang?"

Satu kalimat itulah yang membawa mereka berhadapan, pedang terhunus, Dell yang berakhir terjerembap ke kubangan lumpur, sehingga Momo secara teori menjadi pemenang. Untuk pertama kali, Momo menang dari Dell. Hal itu tidak terdengar amat luar biasa, karena menang bergiliran dalam pertandingan melawan partnermu adalah hal lumrah, tapi bagi Momo yang menghabiskan berjam-jam menempa diri tanpa hasil karena Dell selalu membuatnya bertekuk lutut, ini hampir mirip keajaiban. Momo berkedip tak percaya. Segembung perasaan bangga mengembang pelan-pelan. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin dia telah berkembang sejak insiden ruang makan setahun lalu. Mungkin upayanya berlatih dan berlatih tidak sia-sia.

Tapi rasa bangga tidak bertahan lama.

Dell mengusap baju zirah di bagian bahu. Tindakan yang percuma, pikir Momo sambil lalu. Guratan lumpur di sana tidak bakal hilang semudah itu. Dia menggigit pipi bagian dalam, jengkel sekaligus tidak berdaya. "Kau tidak menggunakan sepenuh tenagamu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengerahkan semuanya?"

"Kau bakal menang."

Dell tersenyum. Bukan senyum ramah dari seorang rekan, bukan pula senyum formalitas yang biasa dilontarkan seorang bangsawan kepada bangsawan lain. Itu adalah senyum yang menyiratkan rasa geli sekaligus membenarkan hal yang sudah jelas. "Kau tidak salah."

Jika saat ini adalah setahun lalu, Momo akan menerjang, menyambar bahu Dell dan membantingnya ke tanah seperti yang dulu dia lakukan. Jaraknya dengan Dell cukup untuk melakukan aksi itu. Tapi Momo menelan niat itu dalam-dalam, karena akan sangat kekanak-kanakkan jika amarahnya meledak karena alasan yang sama seperti dulu. Itu menunjukkan dia tidak berkembang. Momo tidak mau orang-orang berpikir demikian.

Dia memperbaiki pegangannya pada pedang, lalu menyarungkan ke pinggang dengan kerendah-hatian yang tidak dia sangka dia miliki. Dell memperhatikan saksama. Momo membalikkan punggung, menyadari rekan-rekan pengumpul kayu bakar masih asyik menonton. Dia memelototi mereka, "Nonton apa kalian!"

Beberapa dari mereka terkekeh. Mikuo beringsut paling pertama, tawanya mengalun sampai ke telinga Momo. Tidak ada unsur mengejek di sana, hanya murni terhibur, begitu pula dari rekan-rekan lain, yang membuat Momo sedikit-banyak merasa lega. Prajurit itu beranjak menghampiri ikatan-ikatan kayu bakar yang masih berserakan. "Kerja bagus, kalian berdua!" serunya.

Momo menoleh kembali pada Dell. Lelaki itu masih tersenyum memperlihatkan sebagian giginya, mungkin menanggapi ucapan selamat dan tawa Mikuo. Momo sungguh tidak habis pikir. Memang bagian mana yang lucu dari adu pedang barusan? Apa mereka pikir ini semacam lawakan? Apa posisi jatuh Dell tadi sangatlah lucu?

Batin Momo pun menarik kesimpulan, _persetan_.

Dia melangkah cepat ke arah tumpukan kayu bakar. Mikuo sudah ada di sana, menumpuk lima buah ikatan kayu bakar di satu tempat. Pekerjaan mereka masih jauh dari selesai. Hal terakhir yang Momo butuhkan adalah gangguan dari Dell. Dia dapat mendengar Dell berlari kecil mengambil pedangnya yang jatuh, lalu gesekan logam dengan sarung pedang, setelah itu Momo memilih tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

"Hei, hei," sebentar saja Dell sudah menyejajari langkahnya. Momo mendesah, diam-diam iri karena tentu saja Dell dapat menyusul dia dengan cepat, tungkai lelaki itu jauh dan jauh lebih panjang. "Berhenti dulu. Aku belum membicarakan maksud kedatanganku."

"Kau berengsek," Momo menyahut ringkas. Dia membiarkan sebagian pikirannya mengembara ke dalam hutan, mencari lokasi-lokasi baik untuk kayu-kayu bakar lain. Paling tidak harus ada tujuh ikat besar untuk dibawa pulang ke kamp. Hujan tadi pagi membuat rumput-rumput dipenuhi ribuan titik air kecil, yang bercipratan saat dipijak, dan tanah cokelat gelap, semuanya menguarkan aroma menyegarkan yang disukai siapapun. Hujan juga membuat kayu-kayu bakar basah. Sesampai di kamp, mereka harus mengeringkan kayu-kayu itu. "Kaupikir siapa dirimu, mengajak orang bertanding tapi malah curang."

Dell memikirkan jawaban sejenak. "Siapa tahu bisa membuatmu senang. Resep terbaik sebelum bicara dengan orang adalah mengambil hatinya. Tapi caraku salah, kurasa?"

Momo mengumpatinya sekali lagi.

"Setahun tidak bertemu, langkahmu jadi semakin cepat."

Momo mengamati sisi hutan lebih teliti, tampak sudah menemukan jalan tercepat menuju lokasi kayu bakar. Dell memutar otak mencari obrolan lain. "Ayolah. Apa waktu setahun mengubahmu jadi prajurit gampang ngambek?"

Gagal. Momo sudah berseru pada prajurit-prajurit pengumpul kayu bakar lain, dan dalam kurang dari satu menit mereka akan mulai memasuki hutan. Dell kehabisan waktu. Maka dia mendahului langkah Momo, menghadang perempuan itu dengan sikap memaksa. Momo mengangkat pandangan, kentara berang. Sebelum Momo sempat menghindar ke arah lain atau menyuruhnya minggir, Dell cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti dan mendengarkan, aku bakal kena masalah. Bosku bisa marah."

Dia berhasil mengambil perhatian Momo. Kening perempuan itu berkerut penuh tanda tanya. "Bosmu?"

"Yohio."

"Omong-kosong apalagi ini?"

"Aku merekomendasikanmu pada Yohio."

Momo sudah membuka mulut untuk memotong, tapi mendengar nama kapten Pengawal Ratu disebut, kata-kata tertahan di kerongkongannya seketika. Dell memperhatikan Momo, menunggu reaksi. Ketika Momo tidak kunjung membalas dan hanya menatapnya menuntut penjelasan, Dell kembali bicara. "Aku juga tidak yakin kau mengerahkan seluruh tenagamu ketika melawanku barusan."

Momo mengangkat alis seolah mempertimbangkan fakta itu.

"Akui saja."

"Aku sudah curiga padamu dari awal. Tidak mungkin kau tiba-tiba datang hanya untuk mengajakku berduel. Pasti ada maksud lain."

"Kuterjemahkan sebagai iya."

Momo tidak menjawab, tapi anggukan samar di sana sudah cukup. Dell menoleh pada prajurit-prajurit pengumpul kayu bakar, meminta mereka masuk saja ke dalam hutan dan membiarkan dia bicara dengan Momo. Mikuo menerjemahkan isyarat Dell dengan baik. Momo mengamati Dell dan Mikuo bergantian, lalu punggung rekan-rekannya yang beranjak masuk dan hilang di balik pepohonan dengan cepat. Lima tumpukan kayu bakar ditinggalkan di luar. Setidaknya di sini tidak ada pencuri kayu bakar.

"Yohio bertanya padaku pagi ini, apa aku punya saran prajurit kompeten untuk bergabung. Dalam waktu dekat ini kami akan merekrut beberapa orang baru. Aku menyebut namamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa jadi Pengawal Ratu," kata Dell dan jantung Momo seakan mencelus, "tidak dengan tinggi badan seperti itu. Percaya padaku. Yohio memang tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal syarat minimal tinggi badan, tapi itu karena tidak pernah ada prajurit sependek kau sebelumnya. Kau lolos militer saja sudah merupakan keajaiban."

Momo ingin sekali merasa tersinggung dan membantah, tapi pikirannya yang rasional tahu bahwa perkataan Dell benar. Semua Pengawal Ratu memiliki fisik bagus. Walau tidak semuanya sejangkung Yohio, mereka bertubuh tegap dan besar, postur yang sesuai untuk melindungi orang terpenting seantero negeri. Momo diam-diam selalu tahu mimpinya menjadi Pengawal Ratu terkesan muluk dan tidak realistis. Sebagus apapun permainan pedangnya, sekuat apapun ototnya, secerdas apapun otaknya, tanpa postur tubuh yang mendukung, impian itu selamanya akan menjadi angan-angan belaka.

"Bayangkan saja ketika kau hanya berdua dengan Ratu. Lalu ada penyerang seukuran Yohio yang ingin membunuh Ratu. Katakanlah dia berasal dari Caden. Kautahu sendiri orang-orang Caden, para penyerang dan pembunuhnya, tidak dapat diremehkan. Mereka tangkas, kuat, terlatih, dan licin. Kau bisa apa? Kau bakal mampus. Begitu juga Ratu."

 _Aku tahu_ , sudut hati terdalam Momo mengakui. _Aku tahu_.

"Akui saja. Kau terlalu pendek untuk menjaga hidup Ratu. Bicara denganku begini saja kau harus mendongakkan kepala tinggi-tinggi."

Momo menelan ludah. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari bola mata Dell yang semerah darah ke rumput di bawah kakinya. Dell benar, lagi-lagi dia benar. Momo tidak akan bilang, tapi lehernya lama-kelamaan memang pegal terus-terusan menghadap atas. Mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aku mengataimu bukan tanpa alasan, kan," tambah Dell. "Faktanya kau memang tidak bisa menjadi Pengawal Ratu. Kalaupun kau nekad, kau bakal langsung gugur di tes fisik."

Momo tidak tahan lagi. "Kalau kau datang ke sini untuk menunjukkan semua kelemahanku padaku, yang mana sudah kuketahui sejak lama, itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Kau membuang-buang waktuku." Dia maju demi memaksa Dell minggir, tapi satu tangan lelaki itu mendarat di bahunya, menahan Momo tetap di tempat. Ekspresi Dell benar-benar memuakkan, tampang bersabar itu, seolah tengah bicara dengan anak kecil saja, membuat Momo ingin memukul. Dia mengesah tidak sabar, "Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau minggir?"

"Untungnya, aku ke sini bukan untuk itu," Dell mencengkeram bahu Momo. Cukup kuat untuk menahan Momo agar tetap mendengarkan, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menyakiti. "Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku sampai selesai?"

Momo mengamati langit sekilas. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama duel pedang mereka berlangsung, tapi menilik langit, sepertinya cukup lama. Waktu sudah beranjak siang. Momo mengibaskan bahu agar terbebas dari cengkeraman Dell. "Kau bicara seperti Ratu yang lama," dia menyalak kasar. "Bertele-tele dan tidak jelas intinya. Kalau kau mau aku mendengarkanmu, cepat sedikit."

Sebelah alis Dell terangkat tidak setuju. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Kalau ada Pengawal Ratu yang mendengar—"

"Kau Pengawal Ratu."

Perang tatap mata terjadi di antara mereka selama beberapa detik, lalu Dell menghela napas panjang. Momo menerjemahkannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Ada sejumput rasa menang yang tidak berguna di dalam hatinya, cepat-cepat Momo singkirkan.

"Aku memikirkan semua kalimat pembuka ini sepanjang malam. Kejam sekali kau tidak menghargai jerih-payahku."

"Aku tidak butuh prolog payahmu."

"Pengawal Ratu akan membuat sub baru. Khusus untuk strategi perang. Aku mencalonkan namamu untuk itu."

Mata Momo melebar. "Apa?"

"Jenderal Kerajaan hebat, tapi penyelidikan Yohio akhir-akhir ini mengindikasikan ada persekongkolan antara dia dengan paman Ratu. Kautahu sendiri paman Ratu tidak merestui penobatan Ratu, dan rela melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan pesaing. Bekerja sama dengan jenderal seperti itu sama saja mengundang bahaya. Yohio memutuskan mengadakan sub khusus untuk itu dalam Pengawal Ratu."

"Dan sub baru itu akan menangani strategi perang melawan Mort."

"Benar."

"Ternyata kita akan benar-benar berperang dengan Mort," gumam Momo. Dell tidak menanggapi. Ucapan Momo bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan akan sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Ratu baru menerobos tradisi peninggalan Ratu sebelumnya, menggagalkan pengiriman budak ke Mortmesne sebagai upeti, dan aksi heroik itu menuai nyanyian pujian di mana-mana. Namun, konsekuensi menghantam bagaikan ombak ganas. Menghentikan pengiriman upeti budak sama saja dengan deklarasi perang. Mortmesne murka, segera saja pasukan besar militer dimobilisasi, dan invasi sudah dipastikan akan datang cepat atau lambat. Semua tinggal menunggu waktu. "Aku dengar paman Ratu sudah ditendang keluar dari Kerajaan."

"Teorinya begitu. Dia memang orang bodoh, tapi punya dukungan kuat dari Mort. Sebelum tua bangka itu mati, lebih baik mengambil langkah preventif."

Momo diam, menunggu.

Ucap Dell, "Kau cerdas. Ini kesempatanmu bergabung. Kalau kau cukup beruntung, kau dapat diterima."

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa berkata aku cerdas?"

"Kau dalang dari taktik perang gerilya setahun lalu, melawan Cadare. Aku membahasnya dan Yohio setuju itu strategi yang hebat. Dia mengutusku untuk memberitahu perekrutan ini secara langsung padamu."

"Lalu?"

"Dan," Dell menimbang-nimbang jawaban untuk sesaat. "Telingamu. Pendengaranmu tajam. Itu aset yang sangat berguna jika kau bergabung dengan Pengawal Ratu."

"Hanya itu?"

Dell menatap mata Momo begitu dalam hingga yang bersangkutan merasa risih. "Aku serius, Momo."

"Jadi, kau di sini untuk merekrutku."

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tidak juga," koreksi Dell. "Kau harus menjalani tahapan seleksi dan interogasi mengerikan dari Yohio, seperti prajurit lain. Aku memberitahumu lebih dulu agar waktu persiapanmu lebih banyak."

"Kau juga?"

"Aku?"

"Yohio mendatangimu dan memilihmu secara langsung. Apa kau juga melewati seleksi itu?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tidak. Dan asal kautahu, itu adalah interogasi paling mengerikan yang pernah kualami. Orang yang tidak cukup kuat bisa mengompol."

"Aku tidak mempan ditakut-takuti."

Dell tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kali dalam hari itu. "Baguslah. Memang sebaiknya jangan."

Momo menusukkan pandangan penuh selidik. Dell menyadari itu, sudah menduga apa yang akan Momo tanyakan. "Jadi, apa arti duel pedang tadi? Kau mengetes sejauh mana kemampuanku?"

"Benar."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang perekrutan ini?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kita bukan teman baik. Dan tidak akan pernah."

"Kalau itu yang kauharapkan," Dell mengedikkan bahu. "Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku. Dan, maaf karena memanggilmu pendek di awal tadi. Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak bakal menoleh."

Momo hampir tidak memercayai pendengarannya. Dell bahkan tidak pernah menyesali insiden ruang makan setahun lalu, tidak satu pun ucapan maaf (Momo juga tidak pernah mengharapkan itu datang dari Dell), bentrok mereka selama ini sudah tidak terhitung, tapi kini Dell meminta _maaf_? Yang benar saja. Dunia pasti sudah akan kiamat. Mungkin letusan meriam pertama dari Mort akan mendarat malam ini juga. "Omong-kosong."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Ada siapa di lingkungan Pengawal Ratu?" tuduh Momo. "Ada siapa yang bisa mengubah pendirianmu? Kau jatuh cinta? Kau bertemu orang cebol? Ada orang pendek yang membuatmu terinspirasi?"

"Kau sangat membenciku."

 _Bagaimana mungkin tidak?_ Momo hampir menyalak lagi, tapi menahan diri. "Aku selalu menganggap kau orang berengsek. Itu tidak akan berubah."

"Aku mengerti," kata Dell datar. Lalu tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi. Momo sibuk merenungkan informasi tentang sub baru, Dell menghitung kapan dia kehabisan waktu dan harus kembali ke Kerajaan. Dia menyimpulkan sekaranglah saatnya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan satu-dua patah kata berpamitan, tapi Momo sudah beranjak lebih dulu. Dia berjalan melewati tumpukan kayu bakar, dan berhenti beberapa langkah dari situ. Dell mengamati Momo merunduk, merogoh ke balik semak-semak beri, kemudian menarik keluar pisau yang tadi sempat dilemparkan.

"Aku akan mencoba," Momo menegakkan tubuh. Menatap Dell tepat di mata. Dell menyadari ada kobaran semangat di mata Momo. Bola mata itu hijau sempurna, hijau yang menenangkan, seperti rimbun dedaunan pagi hari. "Terima kasih infonya."

Dell memiringkan kepala. Seringai kecil muncul di ujung-ujung bibir. Dia mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, "Kau lebih baik memang mencoba."

Momo tidak berkomentar lagi. Benar-benar aneh melihat Dell bersikap _cukup_ baik, tanpa pandangan merendahkan dan cibiran setiap kali Momo jatuh atau telak di bawah acungan pedang; dengan nada mengajak bicara baik-baik dan tak memancing emosi. "Setahun menjadi Pengawal Ratu mengubahmu sampai ke akar."

"Kuanggap itu pujian."

Momo berbalik tak acuh. Dia mengamati pisau di genggaman. Pisau itu pasti tidak sengaja mengiris salah satu buah beri ketika melesak ke semak-semak, kentara dari rona merah beraroma manis di mata pisaunya. Bagaimana bisa, Momo tidak ingin mencari tahu. Mungkin lemparan keberuntungan. Dia sudah hampir memasuki hutan menyusul rekan-rekan ketika suara Dell menyahut.

"Momo."

Momo menoleh dari balik bahu, sedikit jengkel. Entah Dell perlu menyampaikan apalagi. Dia sudah siap jika Dell hendak melemparkan hinaan tinggi badan untuk keseribu kalinya, tapi dia justru mendapati Dell menyeringai, matanya berkilau oleh tantangan; berkata, "Kau harus berhasil."

* * *

a/n: fik ini lahir berkat beberapa faktor: kangen dellmomo + udah lama ngidam nulis prajuritkerajaan!dellmomo + lagu up-nya olly murs sama demi lovato yang diputer selama proses penulisan + mabok the queen of the tearling-nya erika johansen. saya nge-ship abes pen/kelsea hint-hint-nya duikiiiiiiiiit dan suamar-suamarrrrrrrrr tapi warbyasahhhhhhh. lazarus/kelsea juga ship tapi lebih ke platonik. buat siapapun yang pengen baca cerita bertema kerajaan dengan tokoh utama perempuan setrong, saya rekomendasiin banget buku ini. saya lagi baca buku kedua dan hmm pokoknya it's worth to read, deh. dua jempol! (promosi dikit gapapa dong) nah mumpung lagi mabok jadi sekalian aja saya pake jadi latar fik, dengan sedikit modifikasi di sana-sini.

makasih buat penyelenggara celenj (icha dan sae) yang berbaik hati memperpanjang waktu setor. makasih buat semua yang sudah baca sampai sini. ketemu lagi di dellmomo berikutnya.

.

.

.

PEN/KELSEA IS JASTISSSSsssSSSsssSSSS SAYA BUTUH AS00PAN


End file.
